


The Better To Eat You With

by megyal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Dominance, M/M, Marauders' Era, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[from request]  <i>Whichever two get paired just had an argument.. but love each other... one of them should be more shy and submissive, the other should definitely be more aggressive and dominant.. It should take place outside</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Better To Eat You With

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://grissom-issom.livejournal.com/profile)[**grissom_issom**](http://grissom-issom.livejournal.com/) in the [](http://hp-wintersmut.livejournal.com/profile)[**hp_wintersmut**](http://hp-wintersmut.livejournal.com/) fic exchange.  
> .

Remus slammed the heavy door to the seventh-year boys' dorms and flung his book-bag on his bed. His Potions assignment, that which he had spent nearly _one whole month_ researching, preparing and writing, slipped out of the top, nearly all seventy-three inches smeared with black ink. He put his hands over his face and shouted incoherently, the sound muffled.

Sirius. That smirking _prat_ had been in a playful mood and when wasn't he ever in a mood like that? Sirius seemed to go through life as one charmed. Even Professor McGonagall seemed permanently amused by him; he seemed to be the only student who could pull a tiny smile out of that serious face, which was nice in an amazing way, because when she smiled, her whole face changed completely.

Granted, it wasn't Sirius' fault that the bottle of Poshwell's Permanent Ink had been at the bottom of Remus' bag, but did he _have_ to grab Remus playfully as they had exited Transfigurations and spin him around so much? Remus, who was prone to extreme dizziness (and Sirius _knew_ this), had staggered against a stone column… then had felt his heart sink at the sound of shattering glass.

Sirius hadn't even seemed apologetic, that's what rankled Remus the most. He had reached into his bag with his wand, spelling the jagged bits of glass together with a _Reparo_ before pulling out the ruined parchment, and all Sirius had to say as he had looked bemusedly at Remus' furious expression, was: "Hmm. That permanent ink really _is_ permanent, isn't it?"

Remus had stared at him. Then he had walked off before he could give into the particularly strong urge of shoving his wand up Sirius' nose and doing a strong Bat-Bogey. Sirius' laughing yells followed him and Remus, surprised at himself, had raised his middle finger over his shoulder as he had sprinted up the staircase to the top of the Gryffindor Tower. _One whole month_ ; he could sit down tonight and write it all over, he still had his many notes. Quite possibly, he would manage to hand it in for the Monday deadline, but it was simply all fucked up.

He ground his teeth and then bent to rummage in the trunk at the foot of his bed, retrieving his book of research notes. He was still extremely angry and he knew a large part of the reason was that the moon was very near to full. He always had a short fuse these times of the month. He snorted to himself as he settled into bed, placing a fresh roll of parchment on top of a thick History of Magic text book and resting the whole thing on his crossed knees. He set his inkwell to hover beside him, heaved a big sigh and began to write. Again.

"Oi." James stepped into the room, a silken piece of cloth in one hand. "What... no, don't tell me you're doing _assignments_."

"Yes." Remus wrote his full name, dotting the 'i' savagely. "If I write all weekend, it should be done. Oh, and when next you see Sirius, please kick his teeth in, thanks."

"Will do." James crossed over to him, pushing up his glasses with one hand. He stood close enough for Remus to know that he had been near Lily not too long ago and she had used some sort of vanilla soap. He could also smell... oh. Spent arousal, still strong enough to be from a moment not long past. And not just James, either.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"You _can't_ be doing homework," James said, grabbing for the quill. Remus batted his hand away and almost growled at him. "You promised to go that masquerade tonight, Lily organised it. It's the last Friday of the term, mate. Time to sing and dance! And make merry!"

"I'd rather make merry with a passing mark." Remus pushed the scroll up so that he could begin his first paragraph. "Thanks to Sir 'Potions-Is-For-The-Weak', I'll have to write it all over. I even had a few sketches... where did those go..."

James plucked his notebook of research notes from off the bed, and Remus took deep, calming breaths. He had very few friends; it would not do to maul one of them, no matter how unbalanced he felt at that moment.

"Look." James was smiling as he went to place the book on top of Remus' trunk, adjusting his tie. "What if... what if we help you to write it over? Lily knows a really good handwriting charm, we can make it look like yours. Or maybe she knows an easier way to get your notes back, just come to the masquerade, Lily's been harping in my ear on it all week."

Remus was blinking up at him. Since that Shrieking Shack incident last year, James had changed from a boy who was insufferable and self-centered, albeit charming, to someone who was fairly ...would Remus dare say dependable? He _would_ dare. Remus liked this Lily-influenced James, a lot.

"Lily and I, we'll be Godric and Rowena. It'll piss the Ravenclaws off, really. What are you going as, again?"

"A wolf." Remus reached under his pillow and dragged out a furry wolf-mask, grinning slightly.

"How utterly predictable." James looked mock scornful for a moment, before a tiny yet sly smile slid back over his face. "Snivellus might have a _fit_. Go get ready, we'll have a time of it."

Remus grinned outright. Dependable and mature, this new James was, _most_ of the time.

"What's Peter going as?" Remus dug around his trunk for a cloak after they took turns showering, shaking it out and spelling long, coarse fur onto the collar, to match his mask. "Oh, I forgot, he told me. The Hunchback."

"Warts and all!" James was trying to change his hair from messy black to wavy red, and getting a muddy orange instead. Remus chuckled and hoped that, for any future Potters, they'd take after whomever James would marry. That hair was _impossible_. "Fuck, help me out."

Remus dragged on his furry coat, liking the way it draped over his shoulders, before charming James' hair into Gryffindor red. He pulled his mask on, perching it atop his head while James fussed with his clothes, transfiguring them into billowy, old-fashioned clothing, with shiny shades of golden and red in sleeves that puffed out at the shoulders and tightened at the wrists. He even had an elaborate cloak with the crest emblazoned on the back and convinced Remus to change his wand to a long, shiny sword.

"Most Gryffindor of Gryffindors," James breathed as he posed in front of the mirror and clapped on his garish red mask. "Brave-hearted one, the Pride of our Lions."

"I _really_ like your red stockings," Remus whispered loudly as they exited; James elbowed him in the ribs.

"Gentlemen, you're late. As usual." Lily was waiting in the Common Room, her bright green eyes shining up them as they descended. James paused, gazing down at her for the second to last step.

If he and Sirius hadn't been... kind of involved, maybe, Remus would stare too. Oh, forget it, he was staring anyway. Lily had charmed her own hair black, which Remus found amusing, gathering it up in elaborate twists around her heart-shaped face, a small tiara poised atop it all. Black hair suited her skin, he decided, taking in her lovely blue and silver gown, huge blue baubles glittering over the swell of her breasts. She was carrying a large book in the crook of her arm, her own blue mask dangling from the fingers of that same hand. She looked at Remus and her smile widened.

"Remus, where did you get that mask?"

"I made it," he explained with a shy grin as he pulled it down over his face, peering out of the round eye-holes. Lily tilted her head.

"And those eyes of yours, they look really frightening in that. I like it. And Sirius matches with you!"

"Shall we?" James said loudly, taking his lovely Rowena by her free arm and leading her out, grinning at Remus' questioning expression. "He _does_ match with you... you'll see, you'll see."

  


  
**:: :: ::**   


  
Remus had been fairly infuriated earlier, which was why it had completely slipped his mind to wonder why Sirius had not returned to the dorm to change for the masquerade. He followed James and Lily down the stairs, catching glimpses of a calm wintry night through the tall, narrow windows as they stepped quickly. There were two large fir trees on either side of the entry to the Great Hall, enchanted snow resting on the deep green boughs, fairy-lights flitting among the fragrant spindly firs. The doors parted for them and they stepped inside.

The decorations were Christmas-themed, of course, but Remus thought the long, shimmery bands of cloth were a nice touch along the walls, each in the colour of a House. The House tables were gone; only one was pushed to the side with the punch and finger-foods set on them. There were quite a few round tables nearby this one, but the rest of the stone floor was left open as the music blasted through the Hall, a recent Albertina Sparrow song that Remus wasn't a big fan of, at all. The smells of perfumes and feathers and sweat assaulted his sensitive nose as he edged around the Hall, watching Professor McGonagall wading through the crowd of sixth and seventh-years, grimly parting those who were clinched too close for her liking.

Remus looked around the room, bent on searching for Sirius, wondering how he 'matched'. Maybe he was a wolf too? No, he was probably dressed as a big black dog if they were matching, and that would make sense in a way because--

"Why, Grandmother," a low voice came from his side; Remus smiled slightly, smelling Sirius' soap. "What big eyes you have."

Remus turned and stared for a long time, only wondering vaguely how far down his jaw had dropped. He managed to fumble with his mask, pushing up again to rest atop his hair.

Sirius' slender form was wrapped in red, like James, only this was no Godric. Where Sirius had gotten that dress from and how he got it to hug his frame like that was beyond Remus, really. It was not very short, flaring out slightly as it passed over his hips and ending somewhere a little below his knees, to show off his mesh stockings and black, high-heeled boots, which explained why he was standing a good couple of inches over Remus now, as opposed to their normally equal height. His hair was charmed longer, pulled into a long thick braid that coiled over his shoulder. He also had on a short red cloak, the cape of it pulled over his head, his red mask emphasizing the smoky-grey of his eyes.

Little Red Riding Hood. Or, not so Little to be fair, but Remus suddenly felt feral, looking at Sirius' long legs clad in those black stockings. Only Sirius would wear a costume like this with seeming aplomb, ignoring the stares of the other students, because even though he had been disowned by the family, he was _still_ a Black, which simply meant one walked as if one was better than everyone else... even in a figure-hugging dress; and was that eyeliner under those thick black lashes? Remus had to say that his was a thorough costume, at the very least.

He meant to say something with a low and growly wit, keeping in character, but "Goodness," was all he managed to breathe out, faintly; Sirius looked down at his attire, appearing unusually uncertain.

"I got the dress from Alice," Sirius explained, jutting out one hip slightly and resting his little woven basket against it. He bit his bottom lip a little and Remus' eyes snapped to his mouth. "If... alright, I see you don't like it. You're looking at me funny, I'll just change--"

"Wait, no. Don't," Remus said hoarsely, reaching out to grab his arm. Sirius stilled immediately, in the midst of turning away. "It's brilliant. Where'd you get those shoes?"

"They're my own pair, just... it's called _magic_ , Lupin, that's how I got them."

"Brilliant," Remus repeated, raking his eyes over Sirius' body. Sight for sore eyes, was what he was and he was surprised to see Sirius blushing. Sirius Black did not blush. He threw rakish grins at males and females alike, strode through the school halls with purposeful confidence, caused ruckus and general mayhem every week, but he did not blush. Yet, as Remus looked his fill, Sirius' cheeks were aflame.

"You look good enough to eat," Remus murmured without thinking and Sirius ducked his head, grinning.

"I try." Sirius cast him a calculating look from under his lashes and Remus felt arousal coil tightly in his groin. "We'll arrange something later, won't we?" He pulled away completely, walking off to the long table, hips swaying. Nearly everyone stared as he went past and Remus spotted many a Slytherin looking as well, including Regulus and Snape. Remus wasn't sure what their costumes were supposed to be; Snape seemed to be dressed as Death, but he was always in severe black, so Remus couldn't tell. When Remus caught Severus blinking in scandalised, disgusted confusion at the nicely-rounded bottom Sirius presented as he bent over to ladle out punch, he felt a flash of possessive anger, making sure to narrow his eyes at Snape.

Snape went red and then pale again, his black hair draping limply around his face as he turned away with a disdainful sneer, seeming to focus on Lily across the room. _Good, let James deal with tha_ t, he thought as he dragged his mask back into place.

He had a Red Riding Hood to catch.

  
**:: :: ::**   


  
Sirius eluded him all night, slipping from group to group, the red hood like a target to Remus' eyes. He watched Sirius with amused impatience, just a little past caring if anyone saw the strange burning of his eyes behind his wolf-mask. So close to the full-moon, so very _close_ and his blood roared in his ears as he watched Sirius drift almost aimlessly to the entrance of the Great Hall, making his way past the couples that McGonagall had grown fed up with. As Remus stalked him, feeling predatory, Sirius threw a swift, unreadable look over his shoulder, smiled briefly and slipped out.

The chase was on. Remus found himself at the top of the worn stone steps in front of the main entry, looking out over the silver-tipped lawn. He took a deep breath and turned his head to one side, exhaling slowly. He could _smell_ Sirius, a trail of lovely scent that drifted in a direction leading to the greenhouses, as clear as a path under moonlight. The sharp crisp smell of new snow touched his nose and he exhaled forcefully, blowing out a plume of warm air.

He grinned, plastering himself against the wall and sliding along, trying to make only the smallest of sounds as the snow crunched underneath. He paused when he heard small shuffling noises right around the corner, somewhere near the first greenhouse. Just a moment, a tense pause... and he flung himself around the corner, seeing Sirius' basket fall and his cape flare out as he spun to flee; but as long as the moon was waxing so wonderfully, Remus was quicker and stronger, catching the other boy around the waist and hauling him around to press him against the cool walls.

Sirius squirmed, panting and Remus did not think for a moment; he reached up, grabbed a handful of that lush black hair near the nape of Sirius' neck, and pulled. Not so hard, not that it would _hurt_ , but for Sirius to get some sort of message. Remus wasn't quite sure what that message _was_ ; Sirius, however, seemed to understand quite well and quietened immediately.

"Sirius." Remus' voice was quiet in the night and Sirius closed his eyes, biting his lips, breathing quickly. This was probably the oddest thing Remus had ever done, and he was friend (and more) to Sirius Black for quite a long time, so that was saying _something_. He had half-expected Sirius to rail playfully against him, pushing him off to run away, tempting him with those daring grey eyes, but Sirius was utterly still and waiting. Remus had the sudden, intense hope that Sirius would be like this, for his eyes only.

Moving that thought around his mind like a heavy rock, he pulled the mask off, dropping it onto the grass. Sirius opened his eyes, looking at him closely; in a tentative, almost shy manner that was slightly unsettling on him, Sirius leaned forward, pressing his mouth chastely against Remus' dry lips, moaning as Remus tightened his grip on the hank of hair and tilted their heads to deepen the kiss, tongues exploring urgently. Remus rocked demanding hips against his, swallowing more of his groans as Sirius grabbed onto his shoulders and pressed back, his cock warm and hard against Remus'.

There was a buzz of energy all about them and Remus pulled back, taking in Sirius' flushed cheeks, his pupils blown, nearly covering the grey in his eyes. Sirius had just cast some sort of Privacy ward and a warming charm, both a little unstable, but Remus could understand.

"Remus, I--"

"Be quiet," Remus said, his voice still quite gentle, almost mild if not for the thread of a growl weaving through it. He started on Sirius' neck, loving the small whimpers this drew out of him. "You talk so much, all the time. Be quiet, now."

"Alright."

Remus reached down, fumbling up under the dress and smiling as he began to nibble and suck in earnest. His fingers were brushing against a layer of lace, knickers that he traced the edges of as they curved enticingly around Sirius' upper thighs; he reclaimed Sirius' mouth, liking the way Sirius shivered against him. They moved more against each other and Sirius tilted forward on his heels, arms flung around his neck and holding on tightly.

Merlin, _more_. Just more of it, tugging once more on Sirius' hair and guiding him to his knees, looking down to watch him part Remus' transfigured costume with quick fingers, fumbling at the buttons of his sensible trousers and tugging his cock out, flickering a tongue to lick at the slit before taking it slowly into his mouth. Remus hoped that the Privacy charm would hold, even as he braced his free hand against the wall and moved his hips in shallow thrusts, fucking Sirius' mouth as that hot suction roamed over the soft skin of his cock and long fingers pressed gently at his bollocks.

He growled in complaint as Sirius pulled off with a tantalising _pop_ , looking up at him with swollen lips and large, guileless eyes.

"You're a little hairier," Sirius noted in a hushed voice, still rolling his handful of balls gently. "We've never... done anything so close to a full moon before."

"Hmm. Well, um. Let's take care of that?" Blast, he was rubbish at seduction. _Really_ bad at it, but the way Sirius' eyes fairly glowed at him, told him that his efforts were not in vain. "Come on."

He cast a cushioning charm to the side and knelt with Sirius as well, cock still out-of-doors and feeling pleased about it, from the way it was pointing proudly. He groaned in surprise as Sirius launched himself at him again, slim body pressed fully against his, warm, hard cock letting itself known against his thigh. Sirius kissed him deep and hard, wriggling as Remus managed to run one hand up his dress, squeezing a handful of Red Riding bottom with its lacy covering while pawing at the slender straps under the short red cloak with his other hand.

"Careful, Alice'll hex me blind me if you rip it." Sirius was pushing his wolf-cloak eagerly off his shoulders, throwing it on the faint outline of the cushioning charm and pulling them to roll on it, Sirius on his back, Remus in the cradle of his thighs. As Sirius tilted his head back, red hood falling off his head and pale skin looking so delicious in the night, Remus ground down against him, feeling the dampness of their pre-come gather in the material of the knickers.

"Wait, I want to--" Sirius started and Remus cast _Incarcerus_ , red and gold ribbons sliding out of his wand and wrapping around Sirius' wrists, pulling his arms up and over his head. "Wait, wait," Sirius started, but moaned as Remus pushed his cloak to one side, pulled down the low neckline of the dress even further and latched onto one brown nipple, feeling it actually tighten in his mouth.

Vaguely, he heard Sirius choke out some lubrication spell, taking three tries to get it right, for Remus was grinning around his other nipple and ignoring his pleas to be freed.

"I want to touch you," Sirius informed him breathlessly and then he took a deep, shuddering inhale as Remus' hand roamed down to his behind, banishing the knickers to goodness knows where and petting around his hole with searching fingers. "Remus, please, untie me. Please."

"No." Remus bit a little underneath one nipple, sucking and licking around it, revelling in Sirius' helplessness underneath him. He had never seen Sirius helpless; it was a novel and titillating experience. Yet, for all his tugging and begging, Sirius could have freed himself easily; the silky ribbons were on securely, but not too tightly. He smiled to himself, sliding one finger inside him, so slowly. Sirius arched and groaned, hands twitching above the festive ribbons. It struck Remus that Sirius was not pulling his bonds because Remus had said so; as he twisted another finger in, stroking a spongy spot that Sirius had taught him to find, he wondered if how easily it would be to get used to such a powerful feeling.

He withdrew his fingers, taking a firm hold of his cock. Sirius' eyes were closed tightly and he leaned forward to nip at his chin. The grey eyes flew open, expression dazed and longing, then widening as the head of Remus' pulsing cock pressed against his entrance.

He made a slight wince as Remus sank slowly in and Remus paused, gazing down.

"No, it's alright. Keep going… please."

He said _please_ so prettily; Remus grabbed onto that long black braid as his balls tucked right against his arse, wrapping it in his hand as he withdrew and slid inside again. Sirius' dress was pulled up and pooled under his thighs and Remus could feel his legs wrapped tightly around his waist, the leather of the boots rubbing against his lower back.

Remus reached back with his other hand, grabbing onto one leather-clad ankle, gripping it tightly. He thrust, deep and slow, Sirius' cock erect and leaking over his shirt, breath hitching every time Remus managed to brush over his prostate, ankle rotating anxiously under Remus' hand.

"So sorry," Sirius whispered; Remus nibbled on his earlobe and kept pulling at his hair. "Oh, God, Remus--"

" _Yes_ ," Remus hissed, not knowing what Sirius was saying, because he felt hot and cold almost at the same time, feeling his balls pull up, Sirius clenching so tight and warm around him. It was too fast and not fast enough as he buried his face into Sirius' neck, certain that he was pulling on his hair far too enthusiastically… and then he was coming so _hard_ ; he could hear himself growling, a low desperate rumble. He managed to refrain, albeit barely, from biting at his mate's neck in a show of dominance.

Said mate was moaning weakly as Remus slid out of him. His erection was flagging a little and Remus dived down, releasing his hold on long leg and longer hair, pulling Sirius' cock into his mouth and sucking insistently. Sirius cried out, hips pumping, bitter salty come coating his tongue. Remus made a face, but swallowed and felt hands petting at his hair. Sirius had finally broken the charmed bounds and was smiling lazily at him as he sat back on his heels.

"I'm sorry about your assignment," Sirius said, wrinkling his nose as he pulled down his dress and fussed over it. "Damn it, there are stains on this. Alice is going to wear my balls for earrings."

"Did you--" Remus swallowed hard. "Did you do this to... to _apologise_ for that?!"

"Not really." Sirius sat up and frowned at a strap, Remus staring at him incredulously. Sirius glanced at him and rolled his eyes, back to his usual frustrating self. "I did it because I knew it would drive you mad. I was really sorry, though. Kind of. A little."

Remus tightened his lips over his teeth, knowing that he would probably bite him out of frustration. But as Sirius rose unsteadily to his feet, groping at Remus with a playful laugh and then walking slowly back in the direction of the castle, leaving Remus to trail after him, Remus figured that he would never stop being infuriatingly annoying and hot and pliant at turns, or even all at the same time. That was just Sirius, the Red Riding Hood in his life as it were, tricky and slick and lovely.

This appealed to his inner wolf. Very much indeed.


End file.
